The Papilion War
by Hawkmoth's Twisted Brain
Summary: After numerous failures Hawkmoth and his recent allies declare full scale war against the Miraculous Team, The Guardian and any Parisian who stands in their way. WARNING: Signifigant Violence, Blood and Gore and eventual sexual content, more details inside
1. Extended Description

this is my 1st attempt at a fic so all criticisim is greatly apreciated

this fic is gunna be a brutal one not holding back on violent, bloody, or sexual content, its gunna start of lighter and grow darker each chapter

i have the intention of also (somehow) keeping it in line with the events of the show so there may be some small retconing later

i will put warnings for if its a really brutal chapter but other than that those will be your only warnings

alright thats enough rambling so lets get started note this starts after the events of timetagger


	2. Chapter 1

Adrien POV

It started out as a normal day, waking up to a large, empy room, devoid of warmth and cheer, a kwami begging for camembert. On to a loney breakfast and a silent car ride to school. Thank god for school one of only two ways to escape the confines of the Agreste Mansion, being able to spend the day with my friends Alya, Nino and Marinette.

As per usual my car pulls up out out the front of the 3 story Building "See you later" I say to Gorilla only reciving a grunt in return. He drives off as I walk up the the stone steps and past the oak doors, through to the courtyard where I spot Alya and Nino

I Walk over to them as they head to the lockers "Morning"

Nino: "Morning Dude"

Alya:"Morning Adrien"

"Are you guys preped for the math test later?"

Alya: "Yep"

We keep conversing as we sort out our bags for the first class

Nino: "Ofcourse Dude"

"No Marinette?"

Alya: "shes probably slept in as usual"

Nino: "Typical Marinette"

"Ok"

We walk to class just as the bell sounds however suddenly theres a slam behind me. I turn around to have Marinette stumble streight into me, almost knocking us to the floor, i wrap my arms around her to stabilize the both of us one around her waist the other around her shoulder. Both of us sigh with relief. When im confident were both stable i start to pull away slowly as he looks up.

Mari: I-i- I'm Sorry A-A...

I catch her Sparkling, Blue eyes with mine and we both just freeze, one arm frozen on her waist whilst hers on my shoulders, i notice her face flush with red as we continue getting lost in eachothers eyes and feel my cheeks warming. Whoa wait a minute.

*COUGH COUGH*

Marinette and I simultaniously snap out of our trance and turn our attention to a Ms Busteir, politly reminding us "class started 5 minutes ago"

"Sorry" Both Marinette and I exclaim as we rush to our seats. As soon as I sit down I get lost in my thaughts 'Were we realy Staring at Eachother for 5 minutes?, Why were we? Wait Shes Just a Fr-'

Ms Busteir: "Adrien Agreste"

"Here Ma'am"

'Focus Adrien if you slip up Father will pull us from school, then how would you see your friends'

-Time Skip to Lunch Time-

Mari: "I have to run to the bakery for a sec I'll be back soon"

Nino and I nod, Alya replys "Ok girl see ya soon"

For some reason I cant help keep my eyes on Marinette as she walks out of the school, distracted I smile and blush slightly

"What you lookin at Agreste" Alya breaks my train of thaught, I look up to her smirk ridden face thrown off by her question

" I was - Uh erm" why am I stuttering? come on

"Dude what happened with you and Mari this morning" Nino adds, Seriously dude very helpful

"N-nothing H-Ha-H-happened? I relply in atempt to defend myself futilely

"Has Someone got Feelings for Mari" Alya teases adding to my frustration

"N-no Shes Just a F-"

"I'm Back" Mari Shouts interupting the conversation to my relief "And I bought some pastries" even better

"Thanks" we all Exclaim Isn't Marinette just awesome, the scent of the baked goods fills the air around us instantly lifting all of our spirits

-Time Skip to the Agreste Mansion-

After your average school day I returned home to near solitude in the greyscale house. I reach my room putting down my bag then layed on my bed burying myself in thaught over the mornings events

Plagg: "Cheese"

Why can't I stop thinking about her?, What is so Different?

Plagg: "CHEEEESE"

Her Eyes are so Beautiful how have i never noticed before

Plagg: "CAM-MEM-BERT"

No i can't think of her like this, I love Ladybug and Marinette is J-

Plagg: "ADRIEN STOP CRUSHING OVER MARINETTE AND GIVE ME MY CHEESE!"

"Plagg im N-not Crushing over M-m-mari"

Plagg flies infront of my face, his green eyes staring intensly through me

Plagg: "Adrien, I Seriously cannot deal with your Denials, Just give me my Camembert"

I sigh and hand him a wedge of the revolting cheese which he engulfs instantly, I open my mouth to challenge what plagg is infering only to be interupted by a knock at the door and a monotone voice

Nathalie: "Adrien, Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes, your father will not be attending"

No suprises there I think to myself as I head down to the dining room to eat alone, I hope that changes soon


End file.
